1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming devices, and in particular to a tandem image forming device that forms an image by fusing toner to a print medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image forming devices provided with a developing device for each color and capable of carrying out tandem color printing include a drive mechanism that does not separately control driving of a photoreceptor in the developing device for monochrome printing and driving of a photoreceptor in the developing device for color printing. When carrying out monochrome printing using an image forming device having such a configuration, a photoreceptor for color printing rotates along with a photoreceptor for monochrome printing.
Each photoreceptor is in contact with a cleaner blade for removing residual toner that remains after transfer. When carrying out monochrome printing using the image forming device as described above, a toner for printing is not supplied to the photoreceptor for color printing. Accordingly, when carrying out monochrome printing, the photoreceptor for color printing rotates in a state in which the photoreceptor and the cleaner blade are brought into contact with the toner for printing therebetween. This can lead to deterioration of the photoreceptor for color printing due to friction occurring between the photoreceptor and the cleaner blade.
Therefore, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No, 2005-099215 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1), for example, discloses a technique for supplying the photoreceptor for color printing with a predetermined amount of toner as lubricant between the photoreceptor and the cleaner blade, in addition to toner used for printing purpose when carrying out monochrome printing using an image forming device with such a configuration.
However, as the image forming device disclosed in Document 1 supplies the toner as lubricant in addition to the toner for printing, this poses a problem of increasing consumption of toner used for non-printing purpose.